earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HopelessCreator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Club Titiboo Attic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Grammaticus (talk) 04:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Music While I personally appreciate what you've done in merging them music pages, I should inform you that the old pages do not need deleting - that's what we have redirects for. As for the pages you merged into, the video players are taking up most of the page, though that isn't necessarily your fault - the video template is amazingly out of date, it seems. -- Lord G. Talk to me. 22:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the information, I'll try not to forget about redirects. There are still a few pages of music that can be merged, particularly the Pigmask Theme variations, which I'm not quite sure how to merge since so many songs are a variation of it, but are also very different. (If anyone finds a way to do that, it would be great.) :Regarding the problem with the video template taking up a lot of space, I noticed that when I first started editing music pages, but I just decided to go with it since I thought it was a bit cleaner than leaving a broken video link. A smaller video player would look a lot nicer though. Tigress115道· · 23:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I'd like to thank you again for trying to keep the wiki together in my absence. Have you considered asking about potential adminship? Given the lack of admin activity (a good deal of which is my fault), I figure we could use a helping hand, and you've been rather active recently. There's a lot to be done in terms of fixing up this entire wiki. Think you'd be up for it? -- Lord G. Talk to me. 01:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm up for it. I would like to make this wiki perfect. Admin rights would definitely help me do that. Tigress115道· · 06:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Music (again) The more I think about it, the more I think that the articles should be unmerged and moved back to their original pages - aside from being mostly an exercise in unnecessary compression, a lot of them ARE variants of one song, but that's kinda normal as far as VGM goes (and the songs are regarded as separate by the game, so...), plus the reason the variants exist in the first place is to provide a challenge to the player (if you think Strong one is impossible to perfect, you haven't tried the Masked Man variant...) That said, we can still merge SOME of the pages, I think; I'll have to look through and decide which ones. What do you think? -- Lord G. Talk to me. 00:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :When I first started merging music pages, it was due to the fact that a few of the music pages, aside from the battle songs, were already merged into single pages. I thought it should be that either all of the music variations are merged, or none. Instead of leaving a bunch of small, non expandable, yet stub-tagged articles, I thought it would be better to merge them into large articles. :The more I merged the pages, the more I realized how many variations of some songs there were (like LOG-O-TYPE), or how different some variations were (like Alec's Log House), or that some songs were variations of multiple songs (like Phantasmagoric), but I decided to keep doing it to keep it consistent. :I can see how making each song have a separate article could be better, but I think the battle themes should still share articles, seeing as how some of them are hardly different. It would be no trouble to unmerge all of the music pages. Tigress115道· · 04:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) do you mind Music video 123's 158 ip is vandalizing my talk page and user page. Please keep cleaning it up. I emailed wikia staff about it. Please just do it anyways and maybe you can contact staff or vstf. I don't have a current signature at the moment (talk)